


Необходимость

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Иногда минет - не просто важная, а необходимая часть секса





	Необходимость

Глухо лязгнул засов. У Гюнтера были устоявшиеся за долгие годы взгляды, и его покои запирались на ночь не на издевательски тонкую цепочку и не на хлипкий замок, который мог вышибить ногой любой стражник, а на прочный дубовый засов толщиной с руку Гвендаля. Когда Гюнтер не хотел, чтобы его беспокоили, – его не беспокоили.  
Закрыв дверь, Гвендаль развернулся к кровати: Гюнтер уже ждал его, переодевшись в ночную пижаму. Книга, с которой тот коротал время в ожидании, уже была отложена на изящный прикроватный столик вместе с очками. Почему-то Гюнтер очень не любил, когда очки с него снимал кто-то другой, особенно в постели, и всегда старался избавиться от них заранее.  
Поймав взгляд Гвендаля, он улыбнулся, не говоря больше ни слова, и приглашающе откинул край одеяла. Еще одна их традиция: молчание в спальне если и будет нарушено, то только Гвендалем. А иногда тот так уставал, что просто погружался в мягкий белый рай перины, даже не пытаясь совладать с не шевелящимся от изнеможения языком, и отключался до утра.   
Уставший или нет, но мундир Гвендаль всегда развешивал аккуратно и четко, словно заводная кукла Аниссины, подчиняясь вбитой в подкорку последовательности действий. Уголки губ Гюнтера невольно попозли вверх от этого зрелища. Гвендаль, действующий на одних инстинктах и привычках, был очаровательно искренен и мог, например, даже засыпая на ходу, бессознательно нагнуться и погладить вышагивающего по коридору кота.   
Впрочем, решил он, если судить по быстрым взглядам, кидаемым Гвендалем во время раздевания, ждал он все равно не зря. В животе от этой мысли плеснуло горячим.  
– Устал, – буркнул Гвендаль, залезая в кровать.  
– О.  
– Но... не очень, – он полностью развернулся, ложась к Гюнтеру лицом и негнущимися пальцами погладил его по щеке. Вечные безмолвные вопросы: «Можно? Хочешь? Будешь?».  
На это Гюнтер чуть потерся щекой о его ладонь и притянул к себе для поцелуя. У мазоку долго не растут бороды, но иногда Гюнтеру казалось, что еще немного – и у его любовника начнет пробиваться первая щетина, тот всегда намного опережал свой реальный возраст. Но ощущение его чуть-чуть покалывающей, но ещё не колючей кожи отступило, затерялось под воздействием горячего и проворного языка. Гвендаль каждый раз целовался, как в последний, и ох, как Гюнтеру это нравилось. Ни один любовник, боготворящий Гюнтера чуть ли не наравне с Шин-О, не вызывал такой бури чувств: словно он был последней надеждой умирающего, последним прощанием уходящего на бой солдата.  
Гвендаль целовал его скулы, уши, шею, плечи – пылающие влажные поцелуи, от которых было то щекотно, то бросало в жар. Гюнтер подавался к нему, прижимался всем телом, позволяя рукам блуждать по иссеченной шрамами, едва чувствующей прикосновения, коже, время от времени вонзал в кожу ногти, а Гвендаль шумно и прерывисто вздыхал. Он не был Конрадом, на котором после Арнольда живого места не нашлось бы, но годы и бои оставили на нем свой след, повысив болевой порог. То, что для Гюнтера было дикостью, Гвендалю сходило лишь за острую ласку, за которую тот был благодарен. Зато в постели с ним можно было не стесняться.   
Поэтому Гюнтер вонзил зубы в плечо Гвендаля, и у того сбилось дыхание. А потом он коротко рассмеялся и принялся зацеловывать и ласкать Гюнтера так, что тот мог только метаться по постели, желая и жаждая еще, еще и как можно больше. Когда Гвендаль избавил его от пижамы и накрыл мозолистой ладонью его член, Гюнтер едва не заплакал от счастья и острого удовольствия. Медленно водя пальцами по члену, Гвендаль кончиком языка лизнул мокрые ресницы, издав тихий и довольный горловой стон: сверхчувствительность Гюнтера слыла притчей во языцех, но осознавать, что это именно он довел тонкого и гибкого, как рапира, мазоку до такого состояния, было приятно.  
Потянувшись, Гюнтер сдернул ленту с волос Гвендаля и зарылся в них пальцами, опустив другую руку вниз, к паху любовника.   
И замер.  
Гвендаль, водящий языком по его горлу, застыл, потом выдохнул и уперся лбом в его плечо.  
– Прости, – глухо пробормотал он.  
Пальцы Гюнтера, ощутившие под собой мягкую невозбужденную плоть, невольно сжались. Он на секунду закрыл глаза, потом потянул Гвендаля за волосы, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
– Не извиняйся, – прошептал Гюнтер, – я знаю, что дело не во мне.  
– Во мне, как обычно, – Гвендаль отвел глаза, его рука на члене Гюнтера не двигалась.  
Гюнтер смотрел на него, разрываясь между неловкостью и жалостью. И ошеломительной, невесть почему нахлынувшей и накрывшей его с головой волной любви.  
– Ох, Гвендаль... – Он покачал головой, криво улыбнулся и толкнул Гвендаля в грудь, тот от неожиданности откинулся назад, на спину. «Ты же знаешь, для меня это неважно», – хотел сказать Гюнтер, но не стал говорить банальности, а вместо этого сполз ниже и вобрал мягкую сморщенную плоть в рот.   
Гвендаль благодарно застонал и запустил пальцы в волосы Гюнтера, принявшись нежно перебирать пряди и массировать кожу, и тот на миг зажмурился от блаженства, не прерывая своего занятия. Ощущая под губами постепенно твердеющий член, Гюнтер почувствовал, как тело вновь заполняется утраченным жаром.  
«Даже не думай, что на этом все кончится...»  
Они были любовниками всего лишь несколько дней, когда у Гвендаля не получилось в первый раз. Тогда Гвендаль сел на край кровати, уперся локтями в колени, спрятал лицо в ладони и долго сидел так, молча и не шевелясь, пока Гюнтер, выйдя из себя, не выплеснул на него кувшин с водой. И удержал, крепко обнимая и не давая вырваться и просто уйти.  
После того как первый ступор прошел, Гюнтеру, хотя и с трудом, удалось Гвендаля разговорить. Разгадка, как всегда, оказалась так же скучна и банальна, как и многие другие вещи, которые случаются повсеместно, но ломают при этом жизни и судьбы. В случае с Гвендалем это можно было описать одним словом: «переработка». Маршал тяжело работал как физически, так и умственно, не давая отдыха ни телу, ни уму, железной волей заставляя себя делать все, что необходимо, а не все, что может. И организм платил ему за пренебрежение.  
«У тебя не было юности, – думал Гюнтер, подавляя глотательный рефлекс и забирая как можно больше в рот, проводя по набухающему стволу языком, –  _она_ украла у тебя беззаботную юность, чтобы продлить свою. Тебе стоило танцевать на балах, влюбляться, разочаровываться, вновь увлекаться и вновь остывать, а вместо этого на твои плечи легла ответственность, оказавшаяся не по плечу многим опытным взрослым. А когда ты справился, пришла пора взвалить на себя еще больше!»  
Он чуть отстранился и быстрыми, но легкими движениями языка затеребил напрягшуюся жилку у головки, вырывая у Гвендаля протяжный стон.  
«Поэтому не смей, не смей, Властелин тебя раздери, считать себя виноватым! Никчемным, бесполезным в постели и уже слишком потрепанным для любви. Не позволю!» – Гюнтер с силой провел ногтями по внутренней стороне бедра, – на что Гвендаль вскинулся, поддавая пахом вверх, – потом крепко сжал основание его члена и принялся помогать себе рукой.   
– Х-хватит, – выдохнул Гвендаль, дернув его за волосы, – иди ко мне.  
Гюнтер поднял голову, прекрасно зная, как выглядит в этот момент: блестящие от эмоций глаза и распухшие губы – и улыбнулся.  
– Сегодня я хочу так. А ты мне потом поможешь.  
– Я еще не настолько дряхл, чтобы отделываться взаимными минетами, – хрипло отозвался тот, на что Гюнтер рассмеялся и пожал плечами.  
– Не тебе говорить мне о возрасте, – лукаво заметил он, – но я действительно хочу этого. – И он потерся возбужденным членом о ногу Гвендаля, наблюдая, как в темных глазах любовника вспыхивают синие искры.  
– Как хочешь, – Гвендаль откинулся на спину и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям, его дыхание вырывалось рваными вздохами, когда Гюнтер всецело увлекся своим занятием. И думал, что даже проживи он втрое больше, чем сейчас, то не смог бы найти такого ласкового и понимающего любовника, как Гюнтер фон Крайст.  
Исчезновение гнетущей атмосферы и умелые ласки сделали свое, и вскоре Гвендаль извивался, забыв обо всем, чувствуя лишь горячую влажность рта и прикосновения проворных пальцев, гладящих и сжимающих в нужных местах. Ему хотелось продлить это как можно дольше, насладиться щедро расточаемыми ласками, но острое желание, наконец-то сполна пробудившееся в теле, не поддавалось контролю и не смирялось даже его стальной волей. Не прошло много времени, как он кончил, выгнувшись в дугу так, что касался постели лишь затылком и пальцами ног, и бессильно обмяк, не зная и не помня, на каком он свете.  
Гюнтер проглотил все и отстранился, глядя на него сверху вниз полуприкрытыми глазами, впитывая представший перед ним вид и поглаживая собственный напряженный член. Стоило Гвендалю чуть прийти в себя, как он потянулся к Гюнтеру, накрывая его ладонь плохо слушающимися пальцами, а потом неуклюже сдвинулся ниже.  
Но его тут же остановили.  
– Я хочу твой рот, но не там, – неровно произнес Гюнтер, и Гвендаль кивнул и улыбнулся, отчего по уголкам его глаз побежали морщинки. У Гюнтера на миг перехватило дыхание; он застонал, когда Гвендаль коснулся губами его рта, сначала легко, потом все сильнее, углубляя поцелуй.  
Извечная жадность губ Гвендаля, его жесткая ладонь на члене, движущаяся именно так, идеально так, как нужно – Гюнтеру много не потребовалось, и тишину покоев нарушил его сдавленный вскрик. Цепляясь за плечи Гвендаля, он выплеснулся, находя долгожданное освобождение, но не жалея ни о секунде промедления. Гвендаль обнимал его, пока дрожь не прошла, потом встал, чтобы намочить полотенце и позаботиться о них обоих.  
Закончив, он лег обратно, и Гюнтер с удовольствием вернулся в его объятия, с трудом держа глаза открытыми: вечернее ожидание слишком затянулось.  
– Спасибо, – сдавленно шепнул Гвендаль куда-то ему в волосы. Гюнтер нашел его ладонь и крепко сжал.  
– Всегда с тобой, – немного невнятно ответил он и на миг прижался губами к его коже, после чего закрыл глаза, медленно погружаясь в сон.  
Проблемы Гвендаля могли разрушить любую пару, но оба испытали всего с лихвой, чтобы так запросто позволить обстоятельствам разлучить себя, и были готовы на многое, чтобы сберечь то, что между ними сложилось. А то, что происходило в их спальне, касалось только их двоих – и больше никого.   
Каким бы странным это ни казалось.


End file.
